1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply enclosure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the enclosure of a conventional power supply includes an enclosure 1a made by sheet metal stamping, bending, and assembling. The enclosure 1a includes a top cover 10a and a bottom base 11a. The top cover 10a and the bottom base 11a are formed by different die stamping, followed by bending process, respectively. The bottom base 11a includes a side panel 110a integrally formed thereon by a punching process and a bending process. The top cover 10a is disposed on the bottom base 11a to complete the power supply enclosure 1a. 
However, the power supply with different specifications often results in enclosures 1a in different shapes and dimensions. Even if the top cover 10a and the bottom base 11a have the same dimension, the design of the side panels 110a may vary. Therefore, every component of the enclosure may require specific corresponding dies to carry out mass production. In other words, a variety of different dies is required for mass production of the enclosures of power supplies with various specifications. However, the cost of the power supply in mass production compared with the cost of the enclosure in die developments is non-proportional. The lower production volume is difficulty to recover the development cost of die.